User talk:TwilightReaderFan/@comment-92.138.67.112-20140602140053
Hey TwilightReaderFan! Hope you're doing well! As a fan of the Twilight saga, I just went through a couple pages of its wikia and I noticed several times your wise comments. Thus, I wanted to ask you some questions I've never found the answer to: Firstly, how is it possible for Bella and Edward to have a children, more than that, how is it possible for them to have sex? I mean... From what I read, vampires are pretty much dead and not filled with blood, so I don't see how Edward got "excited" on his honey moon (and how the hell can he "fertilize" her?)... I mean, he loves Bella, sure, but you can't just go against your nature, can you? Secondly, SM's vampires are described as insanely beautiful. Very pale, with nice features... But I guess there are some exceptions, right? I mean, we've seen vampire with dark skins (people can't apparently just change color, even after being bitten by a vampire), so is there actually vampire that aren't beautiful? I know that becoming a vampire = becoming hot as hell but there are some hopeless cases, right? You can't just completly change, can you? Thirdly, I don't get Jacob Black. He imprinted on Renesmée, which means that he'll pretty much become anything that'll please her, which doesn't necesseraly mean her lover, right? So why is he so obsessed with that idea? Why is everybody claiming that they'll end up making babies? Maybe Renesmée will only see him as a big brother... And why did he turn in front of Charlie in BD? He could just have left with the whole Cullen family, couldn't he? ...Not that I didn't like the turn of events but still... Seems he (or I) didn't think so much about the possibilities he had. Fourthly, I've read Midnight Sun (well, what's been written of it) where we actually can discover a vampire's perspective but I wasn't too satisfied with it. There are so many missing details, such as the smell (vampires can smell people's blood but what about the human's general smell? Flesh, sweat, idk, I had a pretty vivid idea of it...), the flaws and the noises we make, our slowliness... Wouldn't it drive you crazy to be surrounded with people that have flaws when you're perfect? Fifthly, Edward didn't mention a lot of Bella's human state... We know that she's clumsy, that she blushes, that her hearbeat races when Edward's around, but that can't be it? I know that people often make jokes about it, but it's true... What about her periods? That's a pretty important thing when you have a vampire bf... I know that all this might seem a bit weird, that maybe SM actually thought about all this but didn't mention any of it for a reason, but I just can't help it... I'm curious haha! I would really appreciate if you took the time to answer, I've been wondering this a while now haha! If there are some things you didn't get because I didn't express them well, I'm sorry: english isn't my native language. Take care, Em.